An unwanted transformation lemons
by Smiling Anime Lover
Summary: This will contain lemons for my story 'An unwanted transformations'. Please read that story first


After Chapter 8

[Please read 'An unwanted transformation first' and sorry it's short]

 _(Heba's POV)_

 _I was at Yami and Atem house on a bed in a room I didn't recognize from my visit from long ago and was crying in Atem's chest. Atem rubbed my back and looked at me._

" _Heba don't cry it'll be alright. My brother will take good care of him." He said and I growled. I pushed him away and wiped my tears away._

" _HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? My brother is a vampire and now he's your brother's mate? How do you vampires even figure this stuff out?" I growled and got off the bed. I didn't want to believe what the weird woman named Isis had told us earlier. Atem got up and hugged me from behind._

" _Are you upset that you're my soul mate?" He whispered in my ear and I blushed._

" _N-No…of course not I'm happy but Yugi's going to be mad…" I whispered and Atem grabbed my chin. He made me look at him and smiled._

" _SO? It was your decision to….sadly he didn't get the decision but he would have died if we didn't." Atem said and pecked my lips. I smiled and nodded._

" _That is true…..I love you Atem." I whispered and blushed._

" _I love you too Heba." Atem said and kissed me. I kissed him back and he pushed me onto the bed. My eyes widened and I backed away a little. Atem smirked and he exposed his neck. My eyes turned red and my fangs came out. I crawled over to him and pushed him down. I pinned him to the bed and sat on his lap._

" _A-Atem I'm so thirsty can I please?" I whined and ripped his shirt off._

" _Of course you may Heba since I'm the only one you'll be craving for a while." Atem nodded and I smiled. I opened my mouth and leaned down. I bit down and started to drink from him._

" _I'm sorry…." Atem whispered and I just continued drinking his delicious blood._

(No POV)

After a while Atem got an idea, he smirked and flipped him and Heba over, so he was on top. Heba froze and took his fangs out of Atem's neck, when he felt Atem groping his butt.

"A-Atem?" Heba asked and blushed a little. Atem tilted his head and slid his hand into Heba's underpants. He wrapped his fingers around Heba's member and started pumping it. Heba moaned quietly and blushed darker.

"W-what….are you…doing A-tem?" Heba moaned and Atem smirked bigger.

"I'm just giving my soul mate some love is all." Atem said, seductively, and pulled down Heba's pants and underwear in one sweep. Heba's eyes widened and he covered himself up. Atem frowned and pinned Heba's arm above his head.

"That won't be happening now. You're my soul mate and I want to see everything." Atem growled and Heba nodded nervously, something was wrong with Atem but Heba hadn't noticed.

"Good." Atem's eyes turned red and his fangs popped out. Heba started shaking and Atem smirked.

"A-Atem…you're scaring me a little…" Heba said and Atem slid his hands up Heba's shirt. Heba's eyes widened when he felt cold claws scraping his skin so hard that he was bleeding and he started crying. Atem rolled his eyes and ripped Heba's shirt off. Heba continued crying and looked at the blood on his chest. Atem licked his lips and tied Heba's hands up with his ripped shirt. Atem licked the blood on Heba's chest and shoved three of his fingers into Heba's mouth. Heba moaned quietly and licked Atem's fingers.

"Good boy." Atem took his fingers out and moved them to Heba's hole. Heba tensed up a little and Atem glared at Heba.

"Relax or it'll hurt much more than you want it to." Atem growled and Heba just ended up tensing up more. Atem shrugged and slammed two of his fingers into Heba. Heba's eyes widened and he teared up.

"A-Atem it hurts so much…." Heba cried and Atem just ignored him, thrusting his fingers ferociously into Heba. Heba moaned quietly when Atem brushed his fingers again his bundle of nerves and he watched him.

"A-again…" Heba moaned and Atem glared at him.

"You don't order me around." Atem growled and took his fingers out. He took off his own clothes and sat on Heba's chest so that his monstrous member was in Heba's face.

"Suck." Atem commanded and Heba's eyes widened. He didn't like this Atem and wasn't comfortable with anything Atem was doing to him. Atem growled and grabbed Heba's hair tightly. Heba flinched a little and gasped, letting Atem shove his member into his mouth. Heba choked a little and let his jaw relax after a while. Atem smirked and thrusted in and out of Heba's mouth without mercy. Heba teared up and choked every time Atem hit the back of his throat. Atem moaned and didn't pay attention to Heba's suffering at all. Atem was being over taken by his instincts and wasn't trying to control himself in anyway.

"Heba….your mouth is so good…now swallow." Atem moaned and came into Heba's mouth with a cry. Heba's eyes widened and he pulled away. He coughed out Atem's cum and glared at him.

"What's wrong with…..AAHHHH!" Heba was interrupted when Atem slammed inside his barely prepared entrance and Atem smirked.

"Everything my love." Atem leaned to Heba's ear and whispered into his ear. Heba looked at Atem in fear and gulped. Atem licked his lips and started thrusting into Atem. Heba bit his lip and tried to ignore the immense pain, looking for even ting of pleasure but there was none. Heba just realized that Atem was raping him and he wanted it to stop but he couldn't do anything so he just let Atem continue. Atem slammed in and out of Heba with vampire speed and kissed Heba deeply. Heba groaned into the kiss and smelt his own blood. Atem had been much too rough and caused a tear in Heba's hole. Atem came into Heba and slipped out of him.

"Finally you're done…" Heba looked at Atem in disgust and groaned. Atem smirked and licked his lips.

"Oh we're anything but done." Atem said and looked down at Heba. Heba's eyes widened and he started shaking in fear. He knew that it was going to be a long night.

[End]

Heba: *Eye widen* "A-Atem….."

Atem: *Looks at Heba* "Heba I would never be that rough."

Yugi: *hugs Heba and glared at Atem* "Stay away from Heba."

Yugi: *Drags Heba away*

Yami: *Chuckles* "Wow that was unexpected."

Atem: *Looks at Smiling Anime Lover* "Why?"

Smiling Anime Lover: *Grins evilly and shrugs* "I wanted to make you suffer."

Atem: *Growls and tackles Smiling Anime Lover*

Smiling Anime Lover: "Atem get off me or I'll make Heba hate you even more."

Atem: *Groans and gets off Smiling Anime Lover*

Smiling Anime Lover: "I'm still going to make Yugi and Heba hate you two." *Grins evilly and skips off*

Atem and Yami: *Looks at each other worryingly*


End file.
